


Sophia Johnson

by msvallawton



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msvallawton/pseuds/msvallawton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When young Sophia Johnson runs into the same man three times, she decides to investigate and discovers that aliens are real-- and a bit terrifying. In a strange twist of fate, she decides to team up with a man known simply as The Doctor to figure out why a genetic experiment is tearing up California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophia Johnson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, this fic takes place after Planet of the Dead (Easter 2009) and before The Water on Mars (November 2009).

"Sophia, I'm serious."

"Yeah, and so am I."

Laura rolls her eyes.  "Do you have any idea what you're gonna do?"

"Nope," Sophia responds, putting her hands in her thin, maroon cardigan pockets. It's a chilly late afternoon and the two are walking through the local park. Autumn in California may not be as visually appealing as in other states, let alone in Southern California, but it’s still a beautiful time. And it's Thanksgiving weekend, so a number of families have decided to enjoy the nice weather at the park.

Laura looks at Sophia, concerned. "Soph-"

"It's fine, Laura." Sophia cuts her off. Laura always does this whenever she comes and visits. She's being the concerned older sister looking out for her little sis. But Sophia is going on 21 years old now. She doesn't need this. "I'll just go wherever life takes me."

"You need to be serious about your future."

Sophia sighs frustratedly. "Not everyone is as lucky as you are, you know. You got a full ride to USC, an internship anyone can only dream to get after college, and you earned a job out of that." The two of them stop walking. "I'm not all that smart. And you very well know that Mom and Dad can't pay my way through a 4-year. So my only option is to work and pay for community college myself. I have no choice, Laura. So I'd really appreciate it if you’d just stop with these pep talks. It's really getting on my nerves."

All of a sudden, the two are pushed aside as a man sprints between them. "Sorry!" He calls back, the tail of his trench coat flying behind him as he runs in the direction they were walking.

Sophia turns back to Laura. "Can we just... Can we just go home?"

"Sure," Laura responds, still in shock after Sophia's outburst. "Let's go." The two turn and start walking in the direction of their home.

_Bang!_

The two stop. Laura turns to her sister. "What was that?"

"Oh, probably just some fireworks."

Laura raises her eyebrow. "In November?"

_BOOM!_

Sophia turns in the direction of the explosion. "Some pretty big fireworks."

The screaming starts, people begin frantically running away from the sound, and Laura grabs Sophia's hand, pulling her. "C'mon let's go."

\----------------------------

Sophia taps her thumbs on the steering wheel. "Oh God... I'm so late." Sophia mumbles to herself as she speeds through the streets. Hopefully there are no cops around.

This is the third time this month that she slept through her alarm. She called ahead to ask her coworkers to cover for her until she got there, but she can't help but worry about her strict boss. It's the holiday season, the busiest time of the year, and the manager is a stickler for punctuality.

She pulls into a parking spot in the lot and steps out of the car. "Please don't fire me, please don't fire me," she murmurs to herself as she quickly makes her way towards the Starbucks.

She's about halfway across the lot when the screaming begins, and customers, followed by her coworkers, run out of the coffee shop.

_BOOM!_

Sophia stumbles back and watches, as if it were in slow motion, the windows to the store shatter and her eyes widen as debri flies out onto the lot. People continue screaming and running, a symphony of car alarms playing around her. It's mass chaos in the parking lot. It looks like everyone had made it, out at least. But the buildings right next to the coffee shop are not in the best shape, either.

A man bumps into Sophia, making her lose her balance, as he runs towards the scene. He reacts quickly and catches her before she hits the pavement, accidentally French dipping her in the middle of the chaos.

"Hello!" The man exclaims, a goofy smile on his face.

"Uh... hi." Sophia says, caught off guard.

"Terribly sorry about that" the man says with his British accent as he pulls her back upright.

"Wha…?" Sophia says as the man straightens his brown pinstripe suit and, oddly enough, her hair. "Thanks?"

"Sorry, but I really must be off," he apologizes, briskly walking around her towards the coffee shop. "Have a good day! Oh," he turns back to Sophia. "And do get yourself home."

He disappears into the crowd, pushing his way through the oncoming traffic of frantic people, the same trench coat she saw before whipping behind him.

Sophia stands there, not knowing how to react to everything that just happened. Her phone rings and she is snapped out of her trance. She answers the phone. "Hi Mom.... yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just unemployed." She lets out a nervous laugh. She turns and heads back to her car. "No don't worry, I'm coming home now.... No, no Mom, really, I'm fine..."

\----------------------------

Summer weddings. Always nice, except when the ceremony is held outside in the early afternoon when the temperature is near a blistering 100 degrees Fahrenheit. But Sophia is honored, regardless, to be a bridesmaid for her cousin’s wedding. And the venue is absolutely beautiful. They’re holding the ceremony in a garden at a very _very_ expensive country club. The color theme of the wedding is a beautiful sage and cream. The bridesmaids all wear a short dress that falls just above the knees in the same color green with straps and a crossed ruched bodice. They also all wear their hair up and shoes a simple cream colored heel to match the theme.

Emma is only a couple years older than Sophia, but they have been close ever since they were children. Sophia is closer to her cousin more than her own sister. So when Emma asked Sophia to be a bridesmaid, Sophia accepted in a heart beat.

“By the power vested in me by the state of California, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

_BOOM!_

Everyone stops and looks around, wondering where the sound came from.

_BOOM!_

This time, the ground shakes, and the guests quickly get out of their seats to run away from the sound. Their screaming increases as another explosion sounds. Sophia, along with the other bridesmaids, quickly help the bride run in her poofy wedding dress/

Out of the corner of her eye, Sophia sees someone running into the country club. She recognizes the tan trench coat flailing behind him. Curiosity gets the better of her, and she turns and runs towards the country club.

“Sophia!” Emma calls after her.

“Don’t worry about me, Em, I’ll catch up later. Just go!” She calls back as she runs into the building. She looks about the main lobby, people frantically bumping into her as they run for the exit. She sees the man turn the corner into one of the hallways, and runs to follow him.

It’s a long hallway, with broken glasses and tables spewn out along the floor. The walls are all scratched up, with some of the wallpaper scraped off. Most of the lights have blown out, except for a few that flicker. She continues walking to what looks like the direction of the room Emma’s cocktail hour and reception was going to be held.

She walks into the grand room. Tables are smashed, windows are shattered, there’s food all over the floor and walls, and the curtain that was supposed to conceal the dinner tables has been torn to shreds. The man in the tan trench coat is standing with his back to her, hands on his hips, and he’s talking to himself.

"Well, of COURSE it would hit around the same area three times, but why always with people? That doesn't make sense. No one likes groups of people, even groups of people. And why always cake?"

“You!”

The man spins around, surprised to find someone else in the room. He points to himself. “Me?”

“Yeah, you!” Sophia starts making her way towards the man, her anger slowly rising as she gets closer. “Why is it whenever something goes wrong, there’s always _you_?”

His eyebrows furrow. “Wrong? What did I do wrong?”

Sophia’s eyebrows raise. She pointedly looks about the room before turning back to the man. She raises her voice, “You ruined my cousin’s wedding!”

The man looks around. “Oh… That would explain the cake...” He turns back to Sophia. “Well, if it’s any consolation, I didn’t do this.”

Sophia raises her eyebrow. “Really? Then who did?”

“More like _what_ did.” He responds distractedly, scanning the room.

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s… complicated.”

Sophia stares at him in silence for a few moments. “Who are you?”

He looks at Sophia. “I’m The Doctor.” he responds with his goofy smile.

“Doctor who?”

“Just The Doctor.” He offers his hand to Sophia for a shake. “And you are?”

Sophia stares at the hand in front of her, skeptical. “Sophia. Sophia Johnson,” she says as she grabs his hand.

“Pleasure meeting you, Sophia Sophia Johnson.” The Doctor quickly shakes her hand. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” He turns and starts walking away.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

He stops and turns to Sophia. “Uh… I gotta go find a… thing.” He continues walking, picking up his pace.

“Oh no you don’t!” Sophia runs after him. She stops in front of him, blocking his way. “You’re not going anywhere until you explain to me why you’re here, ‘Doctor’.”

“I-”

_BOOM!_

Sophia turns in the direction of the explosion. It doesn’t sound too far from where they’re standing. “What the-”

The Doctor grabs her hand, “C’mon!” And begins to run towards the sound, dragging Sophia behind him. Sophia, curiosity again getting the best of her, doesn’t fight it.

“What are we looking for?” Sophia asks as they run outside onto the empty golf course. The course is trashed, as if some explosive has gone off.

“Something big. A big… thing.”

“Do you have any idea what it is?”

The Doctor hesitates before answering, “No.”

“Oh, well that’s just great.”

The Doctor stops and turns to Sophia. “We’re looking for something… alien.”

Sophia looked at him in disbelief. “Alien?”

“Yes, alien. Just… just trust me on this. We’re looking for something big and alien. Something that doesn’t look like it’s from this planet. Something… Oh, I don’t know!” The Doctor scratches his head. “Just look for something that’s out of the ordinary.” Sophia looks behind the Doctor and her eyes widen. The Doctor looks down on her, eyebrows furrowed. “What? What is it?” He turns around and follows her eyes.

A creature stares back at the two from the other side of the golf course. It’s about the same height of an African elephant, but looks like a mix between a rhino and a bull. It’s body shape is of an oversized rhino, with a large sharp horn at the end of it’s snout, as well as two on its head like a bull. The dark brown fur of the creature is cut short and there’s some sort of armor strapped onto it similar to a medieval horse, except a bit more high-tech.

Sophia stares at it with her wide eyes. “W… What is that?”

The Doctor smiles excitedly. “Oh _wow_! What a beauty she is!”

Sophia turns to The Doctor, confused. “Beauty? _She?_ ”

“Ah yes, she’s from the planet Xerxes. They experiment on creatures from several different planets and... morph them together, if you will, and use them as weapons.” He turns to Sophia. “I’m not very pleased with these experiments and if I could stop them, I would.” He turns back to the creature. “But, oh, this beauty is a Rhinox.” He tilts his head towards Sophia. “The Xerxians have never really been good at naming their experiments.” He looks up at the sky and furrows his eyebrows. “But she’s a long way away from home. How did she get here?”

“Uh… Doctor?”

“Hmm?” The Doctor turns to Sophia, who is staring at the creature.

“What is it doing?”

He looks back at the creature, which is now growling and pawing the earth. “Well, it looks like she’s about to charge.” A sudden realization hits him. “Oh” The Doctor watched as the alien paws the earth one last time. He grabs Sophia’s hand and looks down at her. “Time to run,” he says and sprints in the opposite direction of the Rhinox, dragging Sophia alongside. The creature stomps, making the ground shake beneath them, and charges.

“Doctor, we can’t outrun it!”

“Her!” The Doctor snaps back. “And it’s better than just standing there!”

Sophia looks behind her. “Oh God, it’s getting closer!”

“We need to split up!”

Sophia looks at The Doctor, eyes wide. “What?! Are you crazy?!”

“Well, she can’t follow the both of us!”

Sophia looks behind her again and watches as the Rhinox gains speed. “Oh God,” she breathes out.

The Doctor squeezes Sophia’s hand. “When I say.” The Doctor looks behind them as the Rhinox nears them. He looks over at Sophia, who is staring at him, frightened out of her mind. “NOW!” The Doctor releases Sophia’s hand and the two run in opposite directions.

Sophia sprints without bothering to look back, a scream escaping her mouth. If the Rhinox decides to follow her, she doesn’t want to see it coming. She trips and falls on her knees as a blinding light surrounds the area. Seconds later, she looks up behind her to find no Rhinox.

The Doctor ran over to her and helped her back to her feet. Sophia looked all around her, confused. “W… What happened? Where did it go?”

“Transporter.” The Doctor responds, reaching into his inside coat pocket. “She had some sort of transporter on her.” He takes out this odd looking object and holds it up in the air, it’s tip glowing blue and the whole device producing this whirring sound. He begins to walk about the area, looking at the device like he’s searching for something.

“What is that?”

“What?” The Doctor turns to Sophia, eyebrows furrowed. Then he remembers the device in his hand. “Oh this?” He waves the device about a bit. “This is my sonic screwdriver.”

“A screwdriver?”

“Yes, a _sonic_ screwdriver. And it’s gonna help us track that Rhinox.” He continues to pace about, staring at the sonic. “Aha!” he exclaims. “San Francisco. She’s made it all the way to San Francisco.”

“So what? Are we gonna catch the next plane or something?”

“Nah, I got a better idea. Much faster than that, really.” The Doctor smiles and grabs Sophia’s hand. “C’mon!” he says as he begins to run, again dragging Sophia behind him.

The Doctor takes Sophia around a corner and they stop in front of an old, blue police box. Sophia releases The Doctor’s hand and plants her feet, looking between him and the blue box.

Sophia crosses her arms. “A… box. A police box. _That’s_ your idea of fast travel.”

The Doctor raises an eyebrow and smiles, his hands in his coat pockets.

Sophia walks around the box, inspecting it, before turning to the Doctor. “Seriously?”

The Doctor walks over to the doors of the police box and opens it, motioning Sophia to go inside. Sophia sighs heavily and shakes her head before walking through the doors, the Doctor following behind her.

She stops in her tracks. “No…” She runs out to take another look before running back in. “It’s… It’s… It’s bigger on the inside!”

“Really?” The Doctor says in a sarcastic tone as he walks around her and throws his coat to the side. “I haven’t noticed.” He walks over to the middle of the room and begins to hit buttons and pull levers on the control panel. Sophia stands there wide eyed, looking around her in complete shock.

The Doctor, seeing that she is in no state to speak, decides to answer the questions going around in her head. “This is the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.” He continues pushing buttons. “Yes, it’s alien. Yes, I am an alien. And no, I’m not from Mars.” He stops what he’s doing looks up at Sophia. “Anything else you’d like to know?” Sophia stares back at him, unable to speak. The Doctor smiles. “Well then, onto business.” He goes pushing buttons. “The Rhinox was wearing some sort of transporter, which is most likely how she got here in the first place. The transporter left some sort of…. residue, if you will. Particles in the air that my sonic screwdriver could pick up that we could easily track.” He places his hand on a lever and smiles excitedly at Sophia. “You may want to hold onto something.”

“Wha-” But before Sophia could react, The Doctor pulls down the lever and the TARDIS begins to shake, throwing her to the ground. Her ears fill with this loud wheezing sound and before she knows it, it all stops. The Doctor trots over to her and offers his hand. Sophia takes it and the Doctor helps her to her feet.

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” Sophia responds, still unable to comprehend anything that has happened.

The Doctor smiles. “Good. Shall we go then?”

“Go? Where are we gonna go?”

The Doctor smiles his goofy smile, choosing not to respond. Instead, he motions her towards the TARDIS door. “After you.”

Sophia looks at him with furrowed eyebrows before turning and walking towards the door.

“Oh!” Sophia stops at the Doctor’s voice and turns to him. “Hold on,” he says, as he runs off out of the room. Moments later he comes back with a pair of light gray, pointed-toe flats. “Here.” He hands her the shoes. “You might want to change shoes. Not any good running in heels, I’m sure.”

Sophia takes of her heels and slips on the flats. The Doctor grabs his coat and throws it on. “Shall we?”

Sophia walks over to the doors and opens them, only to walk out with her mouth wide open.

Right in front of her is the perfect view to the Golden Gate Bridge.

“We’ve moved! We’re in San Francisco!”

The Doctor smiles. “Yup.” The smile wipes from his face when he hears screams and the screeching of cars in the direction of the famous bridge. He offers his hand to Sophia, who takes it without hesitation, and they run towards the chaos.

When they arrive, they find a lot of abandoned cars, some even flipped over, and people frantically running away. They spot the Rhinox ways away towards the middle of the bridge, stomping about and flipping cars with it’s horn. A loud _BOOM_ echoes as a car explodes and goes up in flames.

“Missiles… she’s also got missiles.” Sophia says, eyes wide in shock.

“Looks like it.” The Doctor responds passively. “Probably has some laser beams too.”

Sophia sighs. “Oh dear God….”

The Doctor starts running towards the creature, Sophia following behind. The Doctor stops at a safe distance away from the Rhinox and takes off his coat, taking his sonic screwdriver out of the inside pocket first.

“Oi!” The Doctor calls at the Rhinox, who now turns to face the two. The Time Lord starts waving his coat like Spanish matadors usually do.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to get her over here.” The Doctor responds as he watches the Rhinox paw the road.

Sophia looks at him in shock. “What?? Why??”

“Gonna try to get on her back.”

“Are you mad? How are you gonna do that?”

“No idea,” The Doctor admits. “But I’m sure I’ll figure it out.”

“But shouldn’t that be red or something?” Sophia ask, motioning to the coat he’s waving around.

“Nah, color doesn’t matter. They charge towards whatever is moving the most.” The Rhinox huffs and charges towards them. “Get out of the way!” The Doctor commands Sophia, not taking his eyes off the charging creature. He places the screwdriver between his teeth and continues waving about his coat.

Sophia runs over to a flipped car and hides behind it. She watches as the Rhinox gets closer at immense speed, the Doctor seeming to not be phased at all. Moments before the creature’s horn could penetrate him, the Doctor swiftly moves to the side and grabs onto the armor. He climbs up as the Rhinox tries to shake him off. He only stumbles a couple times before sitting himself on the saddle. He takes his screwdriver out of his mouth and scans the top of the Rhinox’s armor with it. However, it flies out of his hand as the creature begins to shake and buck. The Doctor grabs onto the armor, but soon he, too, is flown off of its back.

Sophia watches as the screwdriver lands not too far from where she is hiding. She decides to run and get it, thinking that is she hurries, she can help the Doctor and get this all done with. However, as she picks it up, she realizes that the Rhinox’s full attention is now on her. The creature huffs and charges for her. Sophia’s eyes widen and she runs. She doesn’t know what else to do but run. Cursing to herself, she sprints down the bridge, around and over cars.

She trips over her own feet and rolls on the ground, scraping her arms and legs. She looks up at the charging Rhinox, who is coming for her at incredible speed. Sophia closes her eyes and rolls into a ball, awaiting impact.

The ground shakes as she hears a loud _thud_.

Sophia opens her eyes to find the Rhinox collapsed on the ground, merely inches from her. The creature moaning and breathing heavily.

The Doctor sprints to them, calling out, “Sophia? Sophia!”

“Yea, Doctor, I’m here.” Sophia calls back, her voice a bit shaky. She gets up and steps away from the horn, looking at the creature.

The Doctor stops next to Sophia, slightly out of breath. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Sophia holds out the screwdriver and the Doctor takes it, both of them looking over the creature. “What’s wrong with her?”

The Doctor’s attention switches to the Rhinox, expression shifting from worry to deep sorrow. “She’s in pain.”

Sophia looks at The Doctor. “What? What happened?”

“I’m not sure,” the two of them walk closer to the Rhinox. The Doctor places his hand on the creature’s head, an agonizing moan escaping from it’s mouth. “She’s scared. And she’s a long way from home.” He takes out his screwdriver and begins walking around the animal, scanning it. “She must have gotten injured during one of her frights.”

Sophia places her hand on it’s furry snout and looks into the creature’s eye. It slightly moves it’s head into her hand, and she begins to pet it in an attempt to comfort it. She bends her knees so she’s level with it’s eye. She can see how terrified this creature is. She can feel the agonizing pain in its eyes. In the end, this Rhinox is just a lost puppy in a new world.

“No. No, this isn’t good.”

Sophia looks up at the Doctor. “What? Doctor what’s wrong?”

“She’s lost too much blood.” At that moment, Sophia realizes that she’s standing in a pool of blood.

“No, Doctor, we need to help her!”

“I’m sorry,” The Doctor looks down at Sophia with a somber look. “There’s nothing we can do.”

Sophia’s attention goes back to the Rhinox as it moans again, this time a bit weaker. She places both her hands on its snout. “It’s ok,” she says, her eyes tearing up a bit. She begins to pet it again. “It’ll be alright. It’ll be over soon.” The Rhinox leans its head towards Sophia, its breathing getting weaker. Sophia’s heart drops as the creatures eye slowly closes and its breathing comes to a stop.

The Doctor helps Sophia up onto her feet. She looks up at him with a sad expression. “What now?”

“Well, we may want to take a few steps back.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, to assure that their experiments don’t fall into the hands of the enemy, the Xerxians programmed the transporters so that it’ll bring the dead back home.”

The space around the rhinox suddenly begins to glow a bright white light. The two cover their eyes and look away. A couple seconds later, the light fades. And the Rhinox is gone.

\-------------------------------------

“I’m fine, really.”

“Well, you don’t look fine.” The Doctor looked over the bleeding scrapes and cuts on Sophia’s arms and legs. “Hold on, I think I have a first aid kit here somewhere…” He turns and starts out of the room.

“Really, it’s not necessary.” But it’s too late, the Doctor had already left. She sighed and sat there, listening to the hum of the TARDIS. A few moments later, The Doctor returns with a small briefcase. He places it next to her and opens it. Sophia looks at it with furrowed eyebrows as The Doctor takes out a strange, small object. “What is that?”

“34th Century technology. It’ll clean your wounds without that sting of Hydrogen Peroxide.” The Doctor flicks a switch and a bright green light, like a scanner, turns on. “Now sit still.”

Sophia watches as the Doctor slowly moves mechanism down her arms and legs. “So… you said you were an alien.”

“I’m a Time Lord. I travel through space and time in a blue box.” He looks up at Sophia and smiles.

Sophia smiles back. “Seems like fun.”

“It is. Well, most of the time.” The Doctor sighs clears his throat. “How about you? You’re young. You got any aspirations or plans for school?”

“Oh, please don’t. I already get lectured enough about college from my sister.” Sophia sighs. “Honestly, though, I have no idea. I don’t know what I want to do with my life. I wanna go to school, but no majors really interest me. Well, no majors that would ensure me a decent job. I’ve always wanted to travel, though. I’ve made myself a bucket list of places I want to visit. But I can’t just drop everything and hop on a plane.” She takes a deep breath and smiles. “But one day, I’ll cross all those places off my list.”

“I’m sure you will.” The Doctor finishes up the last few scrapes on her left leg. “There we go.” He turns off the small machine and puts it back in briefcase. “Now, to patch you up.” He grabs a roll of bandages and begins to wrap it around her right arm.

Sophia decides to ask him a questions that’s been on her mind. “Is it just you? I mean, is it just you, here, traveling alone?”

The Doctor stops and looks at Sophia, a bit caught off guard by the question. “Yeah. Well, not always. I’ve had some… friends come along.” He goes back to patching her up, silent for a few moments before he continues. “There was Donna. Oh, she was brilliant.” He smiles and his eyes light up. “She truly was. The most important woman in the universe. A ball of fire, that one. And Martha. Ahh, she was _brilliant_. Saved the world. Saved me, even. Went off to do such wonderful things. And then there was Rose…” The smile on his face slowly drops and Sophia can see the true sadness in his expression.

“What happened to them?” Sophia gently asks, careful not to strike a nerve.

“They’re gone,” he replies, as he finishes up bandaging Sophia. Without saying a word, the Doctor puts the bandage roll back in the briefcase and closes it. He walks over to the control panel and starts pushing buttons, a somber expression still on his face.

Sophia knows this expression all too well. She lost a friend once. Car accident. It took her almost a year before she could go through her daily life as she normally would. She blamed herself for his death. She had sent the text that distracted him.

She doesn’t know how the Doctor may have lost his friends, but she recognizes the guilt.

“It’s not your fault.”

The Doctor stops what he’s doing and looks up at Sophia, who’s looking at him with a comforting look.

“I know that look, Doctor,” Sophia continues. “Things happen. _Life_ happens. But you gotta remember that it’s not always your fault. Don’t take blame for things that you didn’t do. It’ll only do you more worse than good.”

The Doctor stared at Sophia before directing his attention back to pushing buttons. “So, am I taking you home, then?”

Sophia studies his expression for a few moments before replying, “Yes, please.”

\--------------------------------------

Sophia and the Doctor step out of the TARDIS. It’s early evening and the sun is barely setting. Numerous cars and a stretch limo are parked along the street in front of Sophia’s house. She suddenly remembers Emma’s wedding.

“Oh, God, Emma. I hope she’s ok.”

“Oh, I’m sure she’s fine,” reassures the Doctor, looking at the house in front of them. “She gets to spend the evening with her family and friends. That’s all that matters, right?”

Sophia turns to the Doctor. “But you don’t know Emma. And how much of a perfectionist she is.”

The Doctor chuckles and places his hands in his trouser pockets. “I’m sure everything’s fine.” He directs his attention to Sophia and smiles. “It’s been a pleasure, Sophia Johnson.”

“Likewise.” Sophia smiles and offers her hand. The Doctor take it and shakes it. She turns on her heels and walks towards the house. Steps away from the door, she stops and turns back to the Doctor. “Take care of yourself.”

The Doctor nods and watches Sophia enter her house, closing the front door behind her.

\-------------------------------------

The night turned out better than Sophia had anticipated. Sure, Emma was upset that her months of planning went to waste, but the family tried their best to keep up the spirits. Sophia’s dad brought out the barbeque and cooked hamburgers and hot dogs for everyone to eat. Sophia’s mom and aunt, Emma’s mom, served drinks. Emma’s older brother, who worked for a DJ-ing company, called his boss and was able to grab some equipment and set up the backyard as the dance floor. Sophia and her sister ran around and made sure everything was perfect and that Emma was happy.

It’s now the end of the night, and the remaining friends and family follow the newlyweds outside. The couple say their final goodbyes before setting off to their honeymoon.

“Thank you so much, Soph,” Emma gives Sophia a tight hug. “For everything. For always being there for me.”

“We’re family, Em. I have no choice.” Sophia responds with a playful tone.

Emma chuckles and kisses Sophia on the cheek. She turns and joins her new husband at the door of the limo. “Don’t have too much fun, now!” Sophia calls to them. Emma rolls her eyes and the couple enters the limo. Everyone waves as the limo drives off into the night.

Sophia helps her mom and aunt greet the guests goodbye as they trickle out and leave. She watches as the last guest drives off. She turns and walks back to the front door. Before she enters the house, however, she hears the familiar strange wheezing noise coming from behind her. She turns around to find the TARDIS parked in her driveway. She can’t help but smile as she walks to the blue box.

The door opens and the Doctor steps out, holding a pair of heels. “You forgot these.”

“Oh,” Sophia chuckles as she takes the heels. “Thanks.”

“How did it go?”

“Great! Fantastic, really. Everything was perfect.”

“Oh, that’s great!” The Doctor smiles. He puts his hands in his coat pockets, clearly wanting to change the subject. “So, uh, you said you wanted to travel, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, I was thinking,” he tilts his head towards the TARDIS. “How ‘bout a trip?”

“Really??”

“Yeah. Least I can do for ruining a wedding.”

Sophia smiles. “I’d love to but… I mean I gotta stay here and help clean up. I don’t know… I have stuff to do, I can’t just drop everything and travel.”

“Did I mention that I can travel in _time_ as well?”

Sophia crosses her arms. “No way.”

“Well, I am a _Time_ Lord. And I can bring you back five minutes from now if you wanted.”

Sophia stands there for a few moments thinking about the offer. She turns and looks at the house for a few moments and turns back to the Doctor. “One trip?”

“One trip.”

“Where to?”

“Anywhere you like.”

“ _Anywhere?_ ”

“Yup.”

Sophia purses her lips as she thinks. The corners of her mouth rise. “And offer like that? How could I refuse.”

The Doctor smiles his goofy smile. “Well then,” he opens the TARDIS door. “After you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are! I've started my Doctor Who fic and I really hope this turns out well. I'm REALLY excited about what I have planned for this!!  
> Also, expect long chapters. Think of each chapter as an episode(:


End file.
